1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is fiber optic connector sleeves and apparatus for employing them.
2. Background of the Invention
The term "fiber optic connector sleeve" as used herein means a device for holding fiber optic connectors in coaxial relationship, in order that optical fibers entering each fiber optic connector in the connector sleeve may be held in the appropriate relationship with each other. The industry calls such fiber optic connectors by different names according to their function, such as "attenuators" for decreasing the power transmitted from one optical fiber to another, or other terms, such as "bulkhead assembly" or simply "connector."
Industries which have been in existence for long periods of time tend to become standardized. Such is the case in most aspects of the field of devices for carrying electric current from one place to another, such as plugs, jacks, switchboxes, or the like. In contrast, the field of applied fiber optics is relatively young, with many different manufacturers competing with each other. As a result, the field is not standardized at the current time. Therefore, various companies make differing fiber optic connector sleeves which have differing external shapes. This situation impacts upon those making connector panels for such fiber optic connector sleeves. If a manufacturer is making a panel, some panels in the unit may have to have holes of one shape, while other panels have holes of another shape, in order to accommodate differing customer requirements. The manufacturer may also wish to have differing product lines, with each product line adapted to use a specific type connector. In any event, the resulting manufacturing process is made more expensive, and the ability of the customer to adapt to changing conditions is less than would be the case if standardization of the various external shapes were complete.
A means using a panel having a uniform set of panel holes to accommodate various fiber optic connector sleeves having different external shapes would, therefore, tend to reduce manufacturing costs for the supplier, thereby reducing the price of such units to the customer, and would also allow the customer to adapt to future needs in the fiber optic networks of the future. The adapter disclosed herein allows the customer to use a panel having a set of uniformly shaped holes to be used with fiber optic connector sleeves having differing external shapes, so that these advantages maybe realized in the industry.